comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrow County
Harrow County is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #2: 15 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #3: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #4: 11 Mar 2020 Status Final issue was #32. Now a series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #3 Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #2 Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #1 Harrow County #32 Harrow County #31 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Harrow County, vol. 1: Countless Haints' - Collects #1-4. "Emmy always knew that the woods surrounding her home crawled with ghosts and monsters. But on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she learns that she is connected to these creatures—and to the land itself—in a way she never imagined." - *'Harrow County, vol. 2: Twice Told' - Collects #5-8. "After uncovering Harrow County’s twisted history and her bizarre connection to its populace, Emmy forges a profound new relationship with the land and its creatures—but a familiar and sinister presence lurking just over the county lines seeks to wreak havoc on Emmy’s new harmony." - *'Harrow County, vol. 3: Snake Doctor' - Collects #9-12. "The Skinless Boy seeks to understand the mysteries of his past, Emmy investigates a haunted house, and a malevolent serpent sows madness and malice in the minds of the Holler’s residents." - *'Harrow County, vol. 4: Family Tree' - Collects #13-16. "Emmy believes she is one of a kind, that there is no one else in the world quite like her. As strangers arrive in Harrow County, though, she discovers just how wrong she is. Are these beings—each possessing strange and ghastly supernatural abilities—her family?" - *'Harrow County, vol. 5: Abandoned' - Collects #17-20. "As Emmy meets more visitors from the outside world, she discovers secrets of her own past and the very foundations of Harrow County." - *'Harrow County, vol. 6: Hedge Magic' - Collects #21-24. "When a haint comes to Emmy asking for help, she's surprised to learn that one of her oldest friends may be turning against her. While Emmy has been focused on dealing with threats from the outside world, perhaps a much bigger problem has been brewing at home." - - (forthcoming, October 2017) *'Harrow County, vol 7: Dark Times A'coming' - Collects #25-28. "Something evil has returned from the grave and joins forces with Emmy’s wicked family for a brewing monster war! Will she be able to protect her home and herself alone, or will Emmy need to gather some allies in order to defeat this evil once and for all in this coming of age tale?" - *'Harrow County, vol 8: Done Come Back' - Collects #29-32. "An old enemy of Harrow County has returned with more power than ever and intent on consuming Emmy and her powers." - Hardcovers *'Harrow County Library Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8. - - - *'Harrow County Library Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #9-16. - - - *'Harrow County Library Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #17-24. - - - *'Harrow County Library Edition, vol. 4' - Collects #25-32. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Cullen Bunn. Artist/Creator/Covers: Tyler Crook. Publishing History First published in 2015. Future Publication Dates :Tales from Harrow County: Death's Choir #4: 11 Mar 2020 News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Ghost Stories